User blog:Master ventus/Kingdom Hearts 3D:Dream Drop Distance Interview
I just got an issue of Game Informer Magazine a weeks ago, and I thought I'd share with you the KH 3D:Dream Drop Distance Interview section of the magazine that mentions a lot of stuff, this interview is from the magazine. Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop ''Distance ''What is the first elemnt you create when starting a new Kingdom Hearts game? It differes every time, but I usually start with gameplay mechanics. At the same time, I work on the structure of the story and then fleesh it out from there with the gameplay linked to the story. What was the visual inspiration for the colorful and cute spirit allies and nightmare enemies compared to Heartless and Nobodies in the past games? I’ve always wanted to incorpate a system in which you can turn your enemies into allies. When I decided on having the story take place in a world of dreams. I needed a new category of enemies. That’s how I thought about creating new characters that can be added as allies. I had the team apply many different color patterns, keeping in mind that these characters are able to join the party and that they are fantastical creatures that live in a dream world. Then, I picked the pattern that was colorful and stoof out the most. Would you ever want to see a high-definition collection of Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II similar to the upcoming Final Fantasy HD Remaster. I do have an interest in HD versions, and I’m currently researching. If it is possible, I would like to do something about the series being spread over many different such as the PS3, Xbox 360 or Wii and several other consoles in the future. You released Birth by Sleep on PSP. What are your thoughts on the Playstation Vita? We have been invited to make games on different new platforms, and every time we have created titles making sure they are highly compatible with platform. The PS Vita is definitely a powerful device that is very interesting but because of its high power, there isn’t much of a difference with a console. So even if we were to make a game, we would have to be careful about how to create it for that device. I also feel that its about time Kingdom Hearts should go back to being on a console and liscensed by other companies other than Nintendo. What do you say to the segment of Kingdom Hearts fans that believes the increasingly complex storyline of Kingdom Hearts stands at odds with child-focused Disney elemnt of the franchies. First of all, this series is not inteneded to be child-focused, and so the complexity of the story is purposefully made prominent. That being said, with a series being around for so long, there are a few itmes I have in mind so that a wider audience range can enjoy the experince. For the time being in Dream Drop Distance, there is a new function called Mementos, and in the section called Chronicles, the player can read the section called chronicles, the player can read a summary of each of the titles in the Kingdom Heart series. Wherer you are just starting out or you have played the games before and need a refresher, it has all of the key information summarized. In recent inverviews you hinted that Dream Drom Distance is the last game before Kingdom Hearts III. Do you see it this way. I’m not able to disclose any information on what’s coming next or any other future plans, but you may be able to find a hint if you play through Dream Drop Distance to the very end. Square Enix has released Several iPhone and Ipad games both for the new franchines and classics. Are you interested in creating games or any other titles for Ios? There is something I am working oln, but I’m afraid I can’t reveal the specifics. I feel that there needs to be progress made on tablet devises, and there should be more games for that platform. I’m not sure with qhich title this would come to pass, but I am researching about the Ios as one of the platform options. How is the Final Fantasy Versus XIII coming along? Its been nearly six years since it was annouced. Why is this project taking so long to develop. We would like to ask for your patience on an offical annoucement for this title. It always takes time when tackling the challenge of doing some thing completley new, but we are doing out best to bring information to the fans as quickly as we can. Your patience is greatly appreciated. Category:Blog posts